


Maybe switching roles can be our thing

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: #Y2AJ [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose





	Maybe switching roles can be our thing

„I guess Dean is right...“ Chris had that evil grin on his lips. „Guess it's time for you to switch your role...I need to punish you, little boy.“   
„What?“ AJ was shocked. He wasn't sure if Chris meant what he just said.   
„You told that girl you love her.. I should remind you that you love me..“ Chris got up, pulling AJ into his arms. A gentle, nearly playful kiss. 

AJ's mind was running in circles. He didn't said 'I love you' to that girl because he had feelings, no. It was just some kind of praise. Maybe a really weird praise.   
Chris bit down AJ's lower lip, breaking the kiss. „Stop thinking about her, AJ. Or do I have to worry about it?“   
„Chris...“ AJ's voice was filled with something very close to panic. „I am afraid. Deeply afraid.“

Y2J rolled his eyes, sitting down on the bench. „Sit down, little boy.“ He pulled out his phone. „Let's take a look on her profile..“ AJ sat down next to his boyfriend, curiously looking on the phone.  
„Here...“ Chris found her profile in just a few seconds.  
„You know her name?“ AJ gave Chris that 'what the fuck'-look.   
„Yes...“ He smirked, opening the latest picture.   
A few moments in silence, reading the text below. Both man started laughing.   
„See, little boy? She knows that it wasn't a real declaration of your love.“ Chris pulling AJ closer, kissing his forehead. „Get your stuff together.. Guess the bus is waiting.“

AJ was pretty silent that night. Driving to the next city. He was mostly staring out of the window while Chris was asleep.   
He was afraid. AJ knew what Chris meant with punishing him. Usually AJ was the dominant part in this relationship and he never wanted to changed that. But he also knew that Chris usually had been the dominant part in former relationships. 

Early in the morning the bus stopped in front of their hotel. Chris was still sleepy as hell and it was hard for AJ to get his boyfriend into their room. Not speaking of taking his clothes off.   
The older man always behaved like a little child when he was tired so AJ had to take care for him. And he loved every second of it.   
It took quiet some time but he managed it to get his boyfriend out of his clothes before taking his own off. Cuddling with each other they drifted into their sleep. 

It wasn't much sleep for AJ. He was still afraid. He knew he made a huge mistake. Telling someone those magical words. AJ never meant to say that. His tounge was too fast for his brain sometimes.   
Chris was still sleeping while AJ made his way into the shower. The hot water started to wash away those dark thoughts. At least until Chris stepped into the shower. Kissing him. Rough. Dominant. 

Some kind of panic took over AJ's body. He broke the kiss, unable to look into his boyfriend's eyes.  
„Chris.. Stop... Please..“ AJ's body was shivering.   
„Hey my little boy...“ Chris cupped AJ's chin, forcing him to look up. „You don't need to be afraid. I know that you are... And I'll never do anything to harm you, okay? It was just a little joke. Come on, calm down.“ He kissed AJ's forehead. Just gently. Nearly shy. „I love you...“  
„Love you, too.“ AJ's voice was shaking. „Maybe... maybe switching roles can be our thing... But.. Not right now...“


End file.
